Forbidden part 1
by kochemcie98
Summary: His older brother, Sesshomaru, captures InuYasha and a strange series of events break out. Kagome harbors a secret that could potentially destroy InuYasha's love for her. WARNING: LEMONYAOI! INUCEST! INUKAG! KOUGOME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Author's Note: YAOI! LEMON! INUCEST! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in the series. All character rights belong to Rumiku Takahashi. All reviews are accepted just no hating on the pairing please.**

**Summary: His older brother, Sesshomaru, captures InuYasha and a strange series of events break out. Kagome harbors a secret that could potentially destroy InuYasha's love for her.**

InuYasha struggled against the tight and uncomfortable bindings on his wrist and ankles. He was lying on a soil floor in the darkness, naked; an ant crawled over his side. The place reeked of Sesshomaru. InuYasha growled as the ropes connected to his restraints lifted upward, bringing him to his knees. His yellow eyes narrowed as Sesshomaru entered the now dimly light room. The sun was barely peeking above the horizon.

The full-blooded demon approached his brother, his thin lips pulled back in a disgusted snarl; his sharp teeth protruded from his mouth. Sesshomaru's own eyes glowed red, fury and hatred shining within them. He lifted his arm and slapped his brother across the face, poisonous claws leaving a trail of red beads.

InuYasha snarled and tried for Sesshomaru, "You bastard!"

Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha by his silver hair and growled into the plush dog-ear, "Now, now, onii-chan, it is not _I _who is the bastard." He pushed InuYasha back and grabbed the rope above his head, tugging the younger man to the other side of the room. "And, as my little brother, you _will _comply with my orders. You do not want anything to happen to dear Kagome."

"Damn you, Sesshomaru! What have you done with her?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "Nothing." He grabbed the half demon by his hair again and whispered venomously into the other ear, "yet." He slammed InuYasha's head against the wall, which had shackles on them. Sesshomaru unbound InuYasha's wrists who was unable to react due to the sudden, violent act. Almost as quickly, InuYasha's ankles were undone and placed in a set that connected to poles. The poles were lifted up, separating InuYasha's legs, leaving him suspended in mid-air and immobile.

"What are you doing, you bastard?"

Sesshomaru shrugged his kimono off his shoulders after delicately placing his blades up against the wall. "As I have said, InuYasha; it is not _I_ that is the bastard." He began to untie the knot around his waist, "As for what I am doing," His kimono fell to the dirt floor. "I am teaching you a lesson." The door shut and they were plunged into an inky black darkness.

InuYasha snorted. "A lesson, my ass." He struggled against the metal and stone. "Tell me, what the hell are you doing?"

"Your ass," Sesshomaru started as he began to stroke his length, "is exactly where the lesson is taking place." He growled in the back of his throat as his sex grew and the sensation of please began to coarse through his veins.

"You're sick! That's disgusting!" InuYasha pulled away from his brother, the meaning behind his words hitting him. "You get off from that?"

"Trust me," Sesshomaru's voice was husky, "I am not thinking of you." He pulled his hand away from his large, throbbing gender. It was lubricated with pre-cum, which dripped to the ground. He walked up to InuYasha, who struggled against his imprisonment even more ferociously than before.

His spine hurt from being in an arched position and his arms were weary from being lifted so far above his head; his legs grew sore due to the fact they were stretched out and lifted. InuYasha felt irritated, helpless, and frankly, scared. "Then go to them! NOT ME!"

Sesshomaru pressed his penis against the entrance to InuYasha. "You would not want me to do that to Kagome, would you?" Truthfully, Sesshomaru had no sexual desire towards the young girl, but he felt like torturing his younger half-brother some more.

A furious growl caught in InuYasha's throat as Sesshomaru forced himself into the small entrance; tears formed in his eyes. ""Hnnh…" InuYasha bit down on his lip as his elder brother pushed in deeper. Despite the hateful thoughts running through InuYasha's mind, his body began to react in positive form. His length began to steadily increase in size. Sesshomaru pushed himself in fully, and then pulled back until only the very tip of his gender remained inside of InuYasha.

Against his own will, the younger of the men whined; he bit down on his lip even more. Blood ran down his face. InuYasha moaned as Sesshomaru slammed himself back inside InuYasha's body. "Ga-ha…" Tears rolled down InuYasha's face as Sesshomaru slammed in harder and deeper.

InuYasha's sex grew even more; his breathing became rapid. He bit through his lip fully as he tried not to moan. 'Oh, god! I can't believe I'm enjoying this!' InuYasha's eyes flittered open as Sesshomaru's tongue slid over his bleeding lip and into his mouth. InuYasha longed to bite his older brother's tongue clean off, but through pained moans, instead fought with it for dominance.

The half-demon gasped and pulled his head back, colliding with the wall, as Sesshomaru began to skim his prostate.

"I see you are new to this." Sesshomaru's voice was even and calm even though he had begun to pant.

"Of c-course I'm n-new! I-I don't-" InuYasha spasmed. "I'm n-not into th-this…"

Sesshomaru licked a taunt nipple on his brother's chest and got a groan in response. "Well, you at least _look _like you are enjoying yourself, and you sure do sound like it." Sesshomaru thrust himself into InuYasha again who came with a violent moan.

InuYasha's body felt like it was on fire, but a delightful fire; one filled with ecstasy. Involuntarily, with a gasping breath, he screamed out Sesshomaru's name as the full demon continued to thrust inside of InuYasha.

Sesshomaru's length finally burst inside of his younger brother, filling him. He pulled out ass the excess began to leak from InuYasha. Scowling with discontent, he picked up his belongings. "I shall return. I feel filthy. You remain here like the disgusting creature you are."

Sesshomaru opened the door, allowing a brief amount of sunlight to shine in on InuYasha. The half-demon blinked to adjust his eyes but was dispelled into the silent darkness. InuYasha began to struggle but groaned as a sharp pain racked his body. "Hngh…" He sighed and hung his head desolately. Unwillingly, he had just committed one of the most sickening acts in his life and he had _enjoyed _it to a degree. InuYasha licked his lip, the coppery taste of stale blood and salty tears filled his mouth. Unable to control himself any longer, he began to cry.

"WEAK! I'M SO FUCKING WEAK! I BET SESSHOMARU COULD BREAK THESE CUFFS! But I'm stuck as a _bastard_ half-blood!" Hours passed, however, InuYasha did not know this. When Sesshomaru returned, the sun's rays had become orange and weak. Sesshomaru approached his brother and grabbed his neck, claws on the verge of puncturing the large vein beneath InuYasha's soft flesh.

"Hello again, onii-chan dearest. I do so hop you have learned from this lesson."

"YEAH! THAT YOU'RE SICK!"

Sesshomaru's grips tightened, a small line of crimson ran down his hand. "InuYasha, do I have to repeat the lesson?" When he received no answer, the demon smirked. "Good. Now, you will tell no one of my teachings. It would be such a shame if something _awful _would happen to the lovely Kagome, would it not?

InuYasha grimaced. "I won't tell anyone." How he hated being this submissive to his sick, sadistic sibling.

"I see you have learned something. Good." Sesshomaru's removed his grip on InuYasha's neck and released him from his uncomfortable position. InuYasha landed on the ground with a solid thud. Sesshomaru turned and began to leave. He looked over his shoulder, "farewell, InuYasha," and bounded off into the forest.

"Dammit…"


End file.
